Yukino Arakawa
Summary Yukino Arakawa is one of the Problem Solvers, a group of five God-Worshipping magicians that are considered to be the five strongest magicians in the world. The Problem Solvers are also the only humans to have successfully fought off the mysterious Threat despite using the older God-Worshipping Magic instead of modern Crystal Magic. Like the other Problem Solvers, Yukino's powerful magic is not just used for combat, and it's also used to support a sector of the global infrastructure. Yukino holds particular influence over Eurasia and she supports the energy industry. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Yukino Arakawa, Punish Origin: Apocalypse Witch: To The Strongests of an Age of Plenty Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, God-Worshipping Magician, Problem Solver Powers and Abilities: Magic, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Non-combat applicable) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with light spears (Vaporizes humans in a 10m radius and causes severe burns for another 20m, can sink down and split in half military escort ships with repeated shots) Speed: Human level Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Light Spears (Can target any point on Earth's surface) Standard Equipment: Staff, smartphone Intelligence: Average, considered to be one of the world's five strongest magicians Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, cannot shoot her light spear too close to her position or she'll harm/kill herself, needs to physically touch her staff to shoot her light spear Notable Attacks/Techniques: God-Worshipping Magic: God-Worshipping Magic is an older form of magic in which a magician establishes a contract with a deity, gaining the ability to use magic. Yukino has made a contract with Lugh, Celtic God of Light. Her magic supports the Sunny Side Up Project, history's largest planetary expansion project built using a large space elevator that surrounded Earth with a spherical network of space stations, interception satellites, orbital optical weapons, and solar power generators. Whenever Yukino prepares to fight the holes in the network above Earth close each other as the satellites get into position, causing an artificial eclipse. Normally, the earth's gravity and rotation would quickly tear the network apart if it does not match its relative speed, but constantly using thrusters to preserve it would drain all the energy generated with solar power. However, Yukino's God-Worshipping magic is excellent for both projectile attacks and energy production, allowing her to avoid this energy issue. Yukino needs to physically touch her staff to send commands to the orbital network. * Light Spear: Yukino can use her magic to make the interception satellites in orbit shoot powerful lasers as a form of optical bombing. These "light spears" are incredibly powerful, vaporizing humans caught in a 10m radius of the laser and releasing enough heat to cause severe burns 20m beyond that, or even split military escort ships in half and cause their structure to melt and twist like a sugar sculpture with repeated shots. Yukino needs to visually aim her light spears, either by using satellite observation or by taking advantage of cameras in the area. ** Scattershot Mode: Yukino can fire hundreds or even thousands of light spears simultaneously. By calculating the optimal layout and continuously firing the lasers for 30 seconds with a 30 seconds pause between each firing, Yukino can cover an area of more than 10km with so much residual heat so as to cause burns in any exposed humans. * Shadow: The deity contracted by Yukino can possess her shadow to communicate with her, in which case her own shadow warps into the shape of said deity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Apocalypse Witch Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9